Truth Untold
by DLP-78
Summary: Angel once again accepts his role as champion. Harmony questions her goodness. Gunn receives another upgrade for performing a task. Wesley discovers something in Angel's office. Takes place after 5.13 (Why We Fight)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel," nor do I own any rights to the shows. They are owned by creator Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt (co-creator of "Angel"), Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, and the two networks, UPN and the WB.  
  
NOTE: CONTAINS SPOILERS for ANGEL, season 5.

**PROLOGUE:**

**A Bar – Night **

Spike and Lorne are sitting at a table.  They are sipping on drinks, both looking awkward.

SPIKE: And what was the point of you inviting me here again?

LORNE: I wanted to get to know you better, Spikey.  

SPIKE: The name's Spike, ya twit.

LORNE: Spike, Spikey, whatever.  It's all the same to me.  But as I was saying, I figured this would be a great place for us to get to know each other better.

SPIKE: (confused) And why's that?

LORNE: You're a lush --

SPIKE: (protesting) Hey!

LORNE: -- I like to drink.  There's nothing better than bonding over alcohol, don't you think?

SPIKE: I suppose not. (thinks) I guess everyone else said no.

LORNE: Righty-o you are, buckaroo.  I just wish Angel would unwind like you do.  He takes things so personally all of the time.  You'd think a vampire wouldn't be able to wrinkle.  (takes a sip of his drink) I guess you'd also think a vampire couldn't have a soul. 

SPIKE: Speaking of Angel, where is the bloke?

LORNE: Doing what he does best.

**An Alley – Night**

A lone dumpster sits in the alley.  All is quiet, except for the occasional gust of wind.  A man and a woman enter the alley holding each other tightly and sneaking in kisses as they walk.  They reach the dumpster and stop.  The man pushes the woman against it and they begin making out.  Both of their faces are in shadow, so it's hard to make out how they look.  The man stops.

MAN: You are a wild one.

The woman doesn't respond.  Instead she grabs the back of the man's head and pulls his face into hers.  They continue to make out.

**Los Angeles**** Streets – Night**

Angel is walking down the streets looking around.  He passes many people as he makes his way to where he is going.  Although his facial features are dark, he resembles the Angel of old – the champion.  He walks briskly, making sure nothing gets past him.  As he approaches an alley, a scream rings out.  His head turns in the direction of the sound.

**An Alley – Night**

Angel enters the alley and stops abruptly.  He sees that the woman has the man pinned to the wall.  The man continues to scream in terror.  Angel slowly walks up to them.  The man sees him.

MAN: Please, help me.

ANGEL: (to the woman) Why don't you pick on someone your own size? (thinks) Or at least your own species?

Both the man and the woman's faces are still shadowed out.  She looks at the man, then to Angel.  Angel continues to walk closer to them.  With a low growl, she grabs the man and throws him at Angel.  

The man collides into Angel and they both go flying to the ground.  Angel quickly gets up and looks down the rest of the alley.  It is empty, with the exception of the lone dumpster.  There is no sign of the woman.  Angel picks the man up.

ANGEL: Are you okay?

The man dusts himself off.

MAN: Yeah, I'm fine! (he pauses, confused) What was that thing?

ANGEL: It'll probably be better if you didn't know.

The man begins to walk out of the alley.  Angel stands watching the man leave.  He then turns looking down the alley once again.  Disappointment fills his face.

**Los Angeles**** Streets – Night**

The woman is running down the street.  She gets to the front of an apartment complex and stops.  She walks up the steps and stops at the door.  She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a set of keys.  She unlocks the door and looks back. 

The woman is Harmony.  She is vamped for a split second before morphing into her human face.  She is looking frightened.  She enters the apartment and closes the door.

**Wolfram & Hart, Gunn's Office – Night **

Gunn is sitting at his desk, reading over a file.  He has a confused look on his face, as if he doesn't fully understand what he is reading.  He throws the file down and groans in disgust.  He turns in his chair and looks out of the window.

MALE VOICE: (O.S.) Frustrating, isn't it?

Gunn turns around and sees Dr. Sparrow, the doctor who'd given the brain upgrade.

GUNN: What are you doing here?

DR. SPARROW: I came to "fix" your little problem.

GUNN: I don't know what you're talking about.

Dr. Sparrow laughs and walks closer to Gunn's desk, looking very serious.

DR. SPARROW: You know exactly what I'm talking about, Charles.  The brain's not as sharp as it once was, is it?

GUNN: I'm just --

DR. SPARROW: (interrupting) -- tired?  No.  You know there's something wrong. (he smiles) And I'm the one who can help you.

GUNN: Okay.  You've got my attention.  How are you planning on helping?

DR. SPARROW: Let's just say, if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.

Gunn leans forward in his seat.  He is suspicious, yet interested.

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Part One

**PART ONE**

**Wolfram & Hart, Science Lab – Day**                                                                          

Fred is standing in front of an operating table looking down at something.  She is holding a recorder in her hand as she examines whatever she is looking at.  Knox stands at another end of the table, watching her closely.  Fred hits the "record" button on the recorder.

FRED: There are only pieces of the heart left.  The rest has been mutilated.

We get a view of what she's looking at.  A dead demon lies on the table with its chest open.  Fred pokes at the skin with the blade she has in her hand.

FRED: (cont'd) The outer layer of the skin seems to be a shell that protects the inner layer of the skin, which is soft.

She pokes the skin with the blade.  It easily cuts open and blood comes rushing out.

FRED (cont'd) Knox, could you grab me...

She stops, seeing the blood go back into the wound.

KNOX: What is it?

FRED: Nothing!  I don't think, anyway.

She leans in closer to the demon.

FRED: (cont'd) It just seems to be healing itself.

KNOX: I don't think that's a good thing.

Fred hits the "stop" button on the recorder and looks over at Knox. 

FRED: Gunn signed the release to bring this thing here for us to study.  He assured me that it was dead.(unsure) I mean, it looks dead.

KNOX: It has to be.  That outer shell is so thick.  Cracking it and destroying the heart would be a sign of death, wouldn't it.

FRED: In most cases, yes.  But we don't even know what type of demon we're dealing with.  It's from a dimension named Trelose.  We don't know anything about that dimension.

KNOX: Gunn said it was destroyed.

FRED: Well, yeah, but Wesley's doing research on it just to be on the safe side.

KNOX:(sarcastic) Great!  Wes is on it.

FRED: Knox!

KNOX: I'm sorry.  It's just that he's not...oh, my God.

FRED: What wrong?

Knox points to the demon.  Fred looks over at it.  Her eyes widen as she looks at it.  Its heart is growing back.

FRED: (cont'd) I'm going to get Angel.  Stay here and don't let this thing out of your sight.

She heads towards the door.

KNOX: Um...okay!

**Wolfram & Hart, Lobby – Day**

Harmony sits at her desk, nervously biting her lower lip.  She quickly glances at Angel's office, then goes back to biting her lip.  She looks down and begins going through a file.

HARMONY: Maybe he won't realize.

SPIKE (O.S.) Who won't realize what?

Harmony jumps at the sound of Spike's voice.  She puts the file down and looks up at him, still nervous.

HARMONY: Um...Angel, that I...um, took a sip of his blood this morning.

SPIKE: Who cares?

HARMONY: It was just that it was so tempting, that I couldn't keep myself away from it.  It was like it was calling my name.

SPIKE: Refer back to my previous question.

HARMONY: Ohh, you're such a...meanie.

SPIKE: Comes with the territory, pet.

HARMONY: What?

SPIKE: You know, being a vampire.  You have to be mean.

HARMONY: Well, I'm not mean.  And Angel he's not mean...all the time.

SPIKE: Ah, Harmony, there's no getting through to you.

He begins to walk away.  Harmony stands up from her seat.

HARMONY: Spike, what's it like?

Spike stops walking and turns, facing her.  

SPIKE: What's what like?

HARMONY: Having a soul?

SPIKE: I don't know really.  In the beginning, it was like I could feel it.  It burned inside of me.  Sometimes it still burns.  But most of the time I can't feel it.  It's a part of me now.  It took me a while to realize it, but now I've accepted it.

HARMONY: How did you get it?

SPIKE: Went to Africa, got insulted by some ugly demon, and fought for it.

HARMONY: Wow, you're so brave.

SPIKE: Yeah, whatever. (pause) It still wasn't enough.

For a moment, Harmony looks dumbfounded, then finally she comprehends.

HARMONY: Oh, you're talking about Buffy again, aren't you?

Spike glances at Harmony, but doesn't respond.  He simply just turns and walks away.

Harmony watches him leaves, then quickly picks up the phone and dials a number.

HARMONY: Yes, I need a flight to Africa –-

She looks up and sees Fred.  She hangs up the phone.

HARMONY:(cont'd) Fred, hey!  I didn't see you there.

FRED: Why in the world would you want to go to Africa?

HARMONY: I need a vacation.  Working here is so stressful, you know.

Fred looks at her suspiciously, and Harmony just smiles at her.

**Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office – Day**

Angel sits at his desk, reading a document.  As he reads, his expression grows from sadness to anger.  He hears the door open.  He looks up and sees Fred walking into the office.

FRED: Angel, we have a possible emergency.

Angel opens up a drawer and tries to quickly shove the document in it.  Without him noticing, the document falls to the floor as he shuts the drawer.

ANGEL: What is it, Fred?

Fred gives him a concerned look.

**Wolfram & Hart, Science Lab – Day**

Angel, Fred, and Knox stand away from the demon that is still lying on the table.

ANGEL: Do you think we should contain it?

KNOX: That sounds good to me.

ANGEL: Maybe we could lock him in the basement as well.

FRED: But I wouldn't be able to study him from there.

ANGEL: Fred, this thing could be dangerous.  

FRED: But...

KNOX: I think you should listen to Angel on this one, Fred.  I've been standing here watching this demon regenerate itself.  If it can do that I'm sure it can probably do almost anything.

ANGEL: Knox is right.

Knox beams with pride.

ANGEL:(cont'd) Instead of storage though, I think we need to send it back to its dimension.

FRED: Gunn said it was important to study this demon.  He said it could be a potential client.  Well, hopefully not this one.

ANGEL: I don't think Gunn knows what he's talking about.

FRED: So you've noticed too?

ANGEL: I think we all have.

KNOX: Noticed what?  I really don't get out of the lab much.

FRED: It's nothing.

ANGEL: Let's hope not.  Anyway, we need to figure out what's going on with this demon.

KNOX: Right!

As they talk and decide what they should do with the demon, its eyes open.  No one notices this.

**Wolfram & Hart, Wesley's Office – Day**

Wesley sits at his desk, reading from one of the source books.

WESLEY:(reading) The dimension Trelose is a hell dimension ruled by the demon Abigor, the Grand Duke of Hell. 

He continues to read on.  

WESLEY:(cont'd) Interesting!

He turns the page and continues reading.  Suddenly, he gets up and puts the book down on the desk.

**Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office - Day**

Wesley bursts through Angel's door.  

WESLEY: Angel, I need to...

He sees that Angel is not in the office.  He is about to turn and leave when something on the floor catches his eye.

He walks over to Angel's desk, looking at the document.  He looks back at the door, making sure no one is watching.  Curious, he bends down and picks up the document and begins reading.  

WESLEY: What...?  

A look of confusion and shock creep on his face as he realizes what he is reading. He lowers the document.

WESLEY: (cont'd, whispering) Connor?

The look of confusion turns to anger.

**END OF PART ONE**


	3. Part Two

**PART TWO**

**Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office – Day **

Wesley stands completely still, not knowing what to do or think.  He begins to crumble the document in his hand as he looks out of the window.

HARMONY: (O.S.) Wes, there you are.

Wesley, startled, turns around to face Harmony.  

HARMONY: (cont'd) There is a problem in the lab.  I think they need you.

**Wolfram & Hart, Science Lab – Day **

Angel hits the wall hard and falls to the ground.  Knox jumps in front of Fred as the demon approaches them.

Gunshots ring out.  Bullets begin ricocheting off of the demon.  Wesley standing at the door, holding two automatic handguns.  He continues shooting at the demon.  The bullets don't seem to have any affect on the demon.  The demon turns its attention away from Knox and Fred and begins walking towards Wesley.  Angel gets up from his spot on the floor and rushes the demon.  The demon throws a punch at Angel, which he dodges.  Angel then punches the demon in the stomach.

ANGEL: Ow!

KNOX: Oh, yeah.  His shell is very hard.

ANGEL: Thanks for the information. 

The demon grabs Angel, lifting him off of the ground.  Wesley pulls out a crossbow and fires.  The arrow hits the demon in the eye.  The demon screams and drops Angel to the floor.  Wesley runs towards Angel in order to get him out of the way, but the demon swats Wesley through the door and out of the room.  It pulls the arrow out of its eye and looks down at Angel.

It grabs Angel and begins beating on him.  Angel tries to counterattack, but has no luck.  It raises Angel up smashes him to the floor. It then kicks Angel into the wall once again.  It begins walking towards Angel, not completely finished with him.

Fred runs up behind the demon and hits it over the head with a fire extinguisher.  The turns around and throws her into Knox.  They both fall to the ground. Angel gets up and rushes the demon, trying to hit it again, but receives the same results as before.  

Wesley, not giving up, once again enters the lab shooting his guns.  The bullets continue to ricochet off of the demon.  A bullet flies by Fred's head as she is getting up.

FRED: Wes, stop it!  

Wesley puts the guns away.  All of a sudden the demon lets out an unearthly scream and puts its hands on its head.  Everyone begins looking at each other, each one of them holding a confused expression on their faces.

KNOX: What's going on?

Gunn walks into the lab holding an antique whistle.  He looks as if he is actually playing a song, as he walks towards the demon.  As Gunn plays the unheard tune on the whistle, Wesley goes over to Angel and picks him up, while Knox grabs Fred and walks over next to Wesley.  The demon continues to scream.  Gunn takes his lips from the whistle.

GUNN: And for the encore.

He blows hard into the whistle.  One last scream escapes the demon's mouth before its head explodes.  Everyone jumps back as demon brains scatter everywhere.  Fred looks down at her lab coat which is covered in them.

FRED: Disgusting!  I'll never get this out.

**Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office – Day **

Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred all stand in Angel's office.  No one is looking pleased.

WESLEY: You risked all of our lives by bringing that demon here.  What were you thinking?

GUNN: It was a mistake, okay.  And besides, I fixed it, didn't I.  No one was hurt.

He quickly glances over at Angel who is a bloody mess.

GUNN: (cont'd) Well, not too badly anyway.

ANGEL: That's not the point, Gunn.  I've noticed you making tiny mistakes here and there.  What's going on with you?

GUNN: Nothing's wrong anymore.  Everything's taken care of.

FRED: What do you mean, Charles?

GUNN: It's nothing, okay?  Can we just drop it?  We've got other things to be thinking about.

WESLEY: No, Gunn, we're not going to "just drop it."  What's been taken care of?

GUNN: Just trust me, okay.  There won't be anymore mistakes.

He looks at the three of them, then turns and leaves the office.

**A Bar - Night**

Spike is sitting at a table sipping on a drink.  Another drink is placed in front of him.  He looks up to see Lorne standing there.  He is holding a drink of his own and smiles down at Spike.  Spike throws him an agitated look.

LORNE: Hey, now!  Don't be like that, top cat.  I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight.

SPIKE: I could say the same.

LORNE: But since we're both here --

He pulls out a chair and sits down.

LORNE: (cont'd) -- we might as well make the best out of it.

SPIKE: Bollocks!  Can a guy have a drink to himself without being bothered?

LORNE: What's troubling you, Magoo?  You can tell me.

SPIKE: It's nothing.

LORNE: I've learned that nothing always turns out to be a big something.  Spill!

He looks at Lorne for a moment, then shrugs his shoulders.

SPIKE: Well, if you must know --

He takes a huge swallow of his drink.

SPIKE: (cont'd) -- I've been thinking of a certain Slayer.

LORNE: Rhymes with muffy?

SPIKE :I want to see her, but I don't know how she'll react in seeing me, you know.  The last time she's seen me, I was burning in the Hellmouth.  I don't know if I could face her now.  

LORNE: That's the worst load of horse dooey I've ever heard.

SPIKE: Dooey?

LORNE: You really want to see this girl, then you need to get off of your high horse and see her.  

SPIKE: But I...

LORNE: No buts, sport.  If you really wanted to see her, you would have been on a plane and long gone by now.

SPIKE: I guess you're right.

Spike finishes his drink and looks at Lorne.

LORNE: So, what are you doing to do, sunshine?

SPIKE: I'm gonna get my ass on a plane and go see my girl.

LORNE: Great!

Spike stands up and begins walking away from the table, then suddenly turns around.

SPIKE: By the way, if you ever call me sunshine again, I'll tear out your larynx and wear it as a necklace.

LORNE: See! (nervous laughter) Bonding over alcohol.

Lorne finishes his drink as Spike walks out of the bar. 

**Wolfram & Hart, Wesley's Office – Night **

Wesley sits at his desk looking over the document.  After a moment of reading, he leans back in his seat and sighs deeply.  He then leans forward and looks down at his pad.  On it reads, "The father will kill the son."  Wesley looks forward, concentrating very hard.

**Flashback (5.06 "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco"): Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office – Night **

Angel and Wesley are talking.

ANGEL: The prophecies are nonsense.  You know that.  Oh, come on, Wes, after everything we've seen in the past couple of years?  "The father will kill the son?"

**Present: Wolfram & Hart, Wesley's Office – Night **

Wesley looks back down at the pad again.

WESLEY: (whispering) The father will kill the son? Connor?  Angel killed Connor?

He looks over at the document.

WESLEY (cont'd) No.  Connor's alive, we just don't remember him.  Connor?  Connor?

He tries to remember him, but he can't.  He looks from the document then to the pad.  He reaches over and picks up the phone.

**Wolfram & Hart, Gunn's Office – Night **

Gunn is looking over a file.  Fred walks in.  Gunn looks up and frowns.

GUNN: If you're here to get on my case, then you can leave.

Fred gives him a weak smile.  She approaches his desk and stands in front of it.

FRED: I'm not here to get on your case, Charles.  I just want to talk.  We haven't actually been able to talk, with all that's been going on.

Gunn closes his file and gives Fred is undivided attention.

FRED: (cont'd) So how've you been?

GUNN: Fred, I'm too busy to be doing this now.  If you want to talk to me about something, then talk, if not...

FRED: What's happened to you?

GUNN: The same thing that's happening to all of us.

FRED: What are you talking about?

GUNN: Look, all's I'm saying is that we're all changing, and it's for the best.

FRED: The best?  Look at you, Charles.  You think that just because you're this hot shot lawyer you're better than who you used to be.  Where's the Charles Gunn I used to know...I used to love?

GUNN: That Gunn is dead.  This is me now, like it or not.

FRED: And I don't like it.  This isn't you, and you know it.

GUNN: And that was?  Before coming here, what did I have to offer to the team?

He looks at her waiting on an answer.

FRED: You were a fighter.  You were...  

GUNN: Nothing!  I was nothing.  And now that I've finally got a lot to offer, there has to be something wrong with me.

FRED: No, Charles, it's not that.  I'm just --

GUNN: Just what?

FRED: I'm worried about you, that's all.  

GUNN: There's no need to be.  I'm fine now.

FRED: Yes, now!  But you were forgetting things...it was like you were losing your knowledge of –

She realizes.

FRED: (cont'd) You were...and now you have it back.  It was temporary...the brain boost.  It was temporary.

GUNN: I don't know what you're talking about, Fred.  

He stands up and walks towards her.

GUNN: (cont'd) But I'm very busy at the moment.  We can talk later.

FRED (stern) No, Charles!  We're going to talk now.

Gunn is temporarily taken aback by Fred's sudden boldness, but he quickly regains his composure.

GUNN: I was never losing anything.  What they put in my brain is permanent.  Like I said before, we've been working so many long hours, that I've been exhausted.  

FRED: Don't give me that.  It's not just me.  We've all noticed it.  You said that everything was taken care of.  What did you do?

GUNN: Why?  So you can run and tell Angel?  

He gets into her face.  

GUNN: (cont'd) Nothing happened.  Now please leave.  I have work to do.

They stand there for a moment looking directly in each other's eyes.  Both are pissed.  It is intense.

FRED: Okay.  I'll go.

GUNN: Thank you.

He walks away from Fred and takes a seat back at his desk and opens up the file, pretending to be looking over it.  Fred walks towards the door, then turns.

FRED: You know, Charles.  I thought you were stronger than this.  I guess I've been wrong about you all along.

Gunn doesn't look up, but her words have hit him hard.  Fred walks out of the office.

**Private****Airport**** – Night **

A pilot walks out of a plane, carrying luggage.  He places the luggage on the ground.

PILOT: May I help you, miss?

Harmony stands in front of him, smiling.  She is carrying her own luggage.

HARMONY: Yes, you can.  I really need to get to Africa.

PILOT: Okay, hold on.  I have to see if I can find it.

HARMONY: Find what?

PILOT: The list.

HARMONY: Um...what list?

PILOT: The list that has the names of the people who have scheduled a flight.  I don't remember where I put it.  

He begins to look around.

PILOT: (cont'd) Oh, wait!  I think I might've left it on the plane.

HARMONY: Great!

He once again boards the plane.  As Harmony waits, she impatiently taps her foot on the ground.

HARMONY: (cont'd) Any minute now!

The pilot comes out of the plane, waving the list.  

PILOT: I found it.  I'm so forgetful sometimes.  I tell ya, if my head wasn't screwed on, I'd lose that too.

HARMONY: Hmm...great.  Now check to see if my name's on that list.

PILOT: Right!

He begins to check the list, then stops.  He looks at Harmony unsure.

PILOT: (cont'd) What was your name again?

HARMONY: You don't know who I am?

The pilot stares at her blankly and shakes his head

HARMONY: Angel's secretary.

The blank stare continues.

HARMONY: It's Harmony.

The pilot starts looking down the list.

PILOT: Harmony!  Harmony!

He looks up at Harmony again.

PILOT: Harmony what?

HARMONY: (annoyed) Harmony Kendall, okay.  Harmony Kendall!

The pilot looks down the list once more.  He looks up at her and shakes his head.

PILOT: I'm sorry, Miss Kendall, but you're not on my list.

HARMONY: I kinda figured that since I never got a chance to schedule anything.  But I figure since I'm Angel's secretary, you'd give me a break and take me to Africa.

PILOT: I'm sorry, Miss Kendall, but if you're not on the list, then I can't take you anywhere.  Angel's orders.

HARMONY: But I'm his secretary.  I have some power, you know.

PILOT: Apparently not enough.  I'll see you again once you schedule a flight.

HARMONY: Ugh!  That's no fair.

PILOT: Well, that's life.

Harmony vamps out and grabs the pilot by the throat, lifting him off the ground.  The pilot looks frightened.

HARMONY: Well, that's okay since I don't have a life.

PILOT: (pleading) Okay, okay, I'll take you.  Just don't kill me.

HARMONY: I thought you'd see things my way.

SPIKE: (O.S.) Harmony, what are you doing?

Harmony looks back and sees Spike approaching her.

HARMONY: Spike, blondie bear. (she giggles)  It's not what you think.

She puts the pilot down and morphs back into her human face.

SPIKE: Looks like you were trying to kill him.

HARMONY: I'm good, remember.  I don't kill humans.

Spike looks at her suspiciously.  Then, like a flash of lightening, she grabs him and rams his head into the side of the airplane.  He falls to the ground unconscious.

HARMONY: (cont'd) But I have no problems killing vampires.

She turns to the pilot.

HARMONY: (cont'd) Let's go.  Nothing is going to stop me from getting my soul.

**END OF PART TWO**


	4. Part Three

**PART THREE**

**Wolfram & Hart, Science Lab – Night **

Fred sits at the table where the demon laid earlier.  She leans forward with her chin in her hand.  She looks as if she has something big on her mind.

KNOX: (O.S.) Penny for your thoughts?

Fred looks up and sees Knox leaning on the frame of the door.  He has a half smile on his face.

FRED: Knox, hey!  I thought you'd already gone home.

KNOX: I was on my way out.  I just wanted to check in on you.

FRED: Thank you, but I'm fine.  You should go home.

KNOX: I would go home, but that look on your face tells me that you're not fine at all.

FRED: Sometimes I just wonder if coming to Wolfram & Hart was the right decision.

KNOX: I think it was the right thing to do.  You've helped so many people since you guys have come here.

FRED: I'm not so sure about that.

KNOX: But you have.

Fred gets up from her seat and walks across the room.

FRED: Even if...we're all changing...slowly.

KNOX: So Gunn sent us the wrong demon?  It could happen to anyone.

FRED: It's not about the demon he sent, it's... (pause) ...and it's not just Gunn.  It's all of us.

KNOX: Well, you're in a new place.  When you move to a new place, you change.  It's expected.  Adaptation is what it's called.

FRED: I don't see why we should have to adapt to Wolfram & Hart.  Wolfram & Hart should be adapting to us.

Knox walks over to Fred.

KNOX: Well, a small part of Wolfram & Hart has adapted to you.

Fred looks up at him.  They lock eyes.

FRED: Knox, I can't.

KNOX: Why not?  

FRED: It's just...Wes.

KNOX: I should have known.

FRED: Wesley!

Knox turns and sees Wesley standing at the door.  Wesley says nothing.

FRED: (cont'd) Wesley, what is it?

WESLEY: It's nothing.  I'll just leave you two alone.

FRED: Wesley!

Wesley turns and walks out of the lab.  Fred looks at Knox.  He just shrugs; a smile forming on his face.

**Private Jet – Passenger Area – Night **

Harmony shifts around in her seat, anxiously.  She looks down at her watch and sighs loudly.  She gets out of her seat.

**Private Jet – Cockpit – Night **

Harmony sticks her head through the curtain and looks at the pilot.

HARMONY: Why aren't we moving?

PILOT: I'm sorry, Miss Kendall, but I can't seem to get the door open.

HARMONY: What door?

PILOT: The door that leads to the runway.

HARMONY: Can't you, like, just crash through it?

PILOT: I don't think that would be a great idea.

HARMONY: And why not?

He points towards the window.  Harmony looks out and sees Spike and Angel standing next to each other.  Angel smiles and waves at Harmony, while Spike holds his head.

HARMONY: (cont'd) It's just so unfair.

**Wolfram & Hart, Doctor's Office – Night **

Gunn walks into the office and sees Dr. Sparrow packing up some things, ready to go home.

GUNN: We need to talk.

DR. SPARROW: About?

GUNN: What did you make me sign?

DR. SPARROW: I didn't make you sign anything.  You authorized it on your own.

GUNN: You know damned well that I was blackmailed.

DR. SPARROW: It was your decision, Charles.  It was you who didn't want to go back to being who you used to be.  No one made you do anything that you didn't want to do.  

GUNN: You don't know what I used to be back then.

DR. SPARROW: Don't I?

Gunn just looks at him, not responding.  Gunn knows the doctor knows.

DR. SPARROW: (cont'd) I know all about your past, Mr. Gunn.  Why do you think we chose you?

Gunn remains silent, letting it all sink in.

DR. SPARROW: (cont'd) You felt sorry for yourself and decided that a little power would make you feel better.  

He moves in closer to Gunn, his voice becoming quieter.

DR. SPARROW: (cont'd) So, how do you feel now?  Is it what you expected it to be?  

Gunn continues to remain silence.  As he listens to Dr. Sparrow talk, his anger builds.

DR. SPARROW: (cont'd) Your silence answers my questions.

He grabs his bag and begins to head out of the door.

GUNN: Wait!

Dr. Sparrow stops, then turns, looking at Gunn.

GUNN: (cont'd) Is there any way I can reverse this?

Dr. Sparrow laughs.  He takes a step towards Gunn.

DR. SPARROW: What's done has been done.  There is no reversing the process now.

GUNN: There's always a way.

DR. SPARROW: The damage has been done.  What's coming is no one's fault but yours.  You're going to have to live with what you've done.

GUNN: What's coming?  You at least have to tell me that much.

DR. SPARROW: I'm not obligated to tell you anything, Mr. Gunn.  You of all people should know that.

He walks out of the office, leaving Gunn standing there -- alone. 

**Wolfram & Hart, Wesley's Office – Night **

Wesley stands in his office, staring out of the window.

WESLEY: It took you long enough to get here.

A Wolfram & Hart employee stands at the door, holding a folder. 

EMPLOYEE: I'm sorry, but it took me a while to get what you asked.

Wesley turns around and faces the employee.

EMPLOYEE: (cont'd) It was dangerous.  The wizard I consulted didn't like being bothered.

Wesley holds out his hand, and the employee hands him the folder.

WESLEY: So this is everything?  

EMPLOYEE: Yes, but the wizard said that you should've already had this information.  He gave it to you a few years ago.

Wesley looks up at the employee for a short moment.  He then walks to his desk and places the file on it.  

WESLEY: I guess I must've misplaced it during the move here.

EMPLOYEE :If you don't mind me asking, sir...

Wesley looks at him.

EMPLOYEE: (cont'd) Why is this so important to you?

WESLEY: For some reason, my memory was wiped clean.  

EMPLOYEE: Oh, wow!  I had no idea.

WESLEY: I have to know why, and what part I played in this prophecy.(beat) Tell anyone what I'm doing, and I swear I will kill you.

EMPLOYEE: Oh, no, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce.  This won't leave this office.

WESLEY: Good!

Wesley takes a seat at his desk.

WESLEY: (cont'd) Now leave!

EMPLOYEE: Okay.

Wesley watches as the employee leaves and Fred enters the office.  

FRED: Wesley, what's going on?

Wesley realizes that he's just been busted.

**Private****Airport**** – Night **

Angel pulls Harmony from the plane.

ANGEL: What the hell did you think you were doing?

HARMONY: Trying to get away from it all?

SPIKE: She was trying to kill the pilot.  I tried to grab her, but um...I must've slipped and...hit my head.

Angel gives Spike a skeptical look and focuses his attention to Harmony.

ANGEL: I get a call from the pilot saying you were trying to go Africa.

The pilot steps out of the plane.  Harmony looks at him.

HARMONY: Hey, you called Angel behind my back.  How could you?  All I did was threaten your life a little.

The pilot is too scared to say anything.

ANGEL: Why were you in such a hurry to get to Africa anyway?

HARMONY: I've never been, and I heard it was a beautiful place.

SPIKE: What part of Africa were you going to?

HARMONY: Um...the middle?

SPIKE: Harmony, you ditz.  You had no clue what part it was located in.

ANGEL: What are you talking about, Spike?  

HARMONY: I would have found out...eventually.

SPIKE: And how were you hoping to do that?  

HARMONY: I was just going to ask around.

ANGEL: What are you two talking about?

SPIKE: You don't even know the name of the demon.

ANGEL: What demon?

HARMONY: I would have found him.  I'm a secretary, remember, I always find things.

ANGEL: (screaming) What the hell are you two talking about?

HARMONY: Oh, well, I wanted to go to Africa to get my soul.  

ANGEL: What?

HARMONY: I'll have to try again another time.

ANGEL: No!

HARMONY: Why not?

ANGEL: The world can barely contain two vampires with souls.  Just think of what three will do.

HARMONY: Duh!  You didn't think I thought of that.  The almost destruction of the world didn't happen until Spike became champion.  I'm not trying to be champion, just be good.  

ANGEL: You're just going to have to find another way.  I'm sorry.

HARMONY: There is no other way.

SPIKE: There are always other ways.

HARMONY: Not this time.

She vamps out, grabs Angel, and throws him about thirty feet.

Spike rushes Harmony, but she LEAPS over him, landing behind him.  She turns around and kicks him, sending him crashing into the airplane.  He falls to the ground.

HARMONY: I'm not the same girl who had the hand slapping fight with Xander.  I've learned a few things over the years.

Spike vamps out and gets up.  

SPIKE: I'm guessing you're going to have to relearn to get your ass kicked.

He punches her in the nose.  She falls to the ground, then gets up.

HARMONY

Spikey pooh, that hurt.

She swings at Spike, but he catches her arm and counters with a fist to her face.  She falls to the ground again.  Angel comes back over.  Spike approaches Harmony.  She kicks him, sending him flying into Angel.  They both fall to the floor.

The pilot watches what is going on from afar.  Both Angel and Spike get up.

ANGEL: So this is the way you want it?

He vamps out.  

ANGEL: (cont'd) I can play along.

Angel attacks.  Harmony blocks all of his punches.  He is stronger though and as she blocks she is being pushed back.

Spike stands behind her.  She notices this.  Angel swings again.  She flips out of the way.  Angel hits Spike hard.  He falls to the floor; his face bloody.

ANGEL: (cont'd) Sorry!

Harmony kicks Angel in the back of the head.  He goes down.  She turns him around and straddles him.  She punches him.

HARMONY: You can't stop me –-

She punches him again.

HARMONY: (cont'd) -- from getting my soul.

She punches him again.

HARMONY: (cont'd) I deserve to have a soul.

She continues punching him over and over.

**END OF PART THREE**


	5. Part Four

**PART FOUR**

**Private****Airport**** – Night**

Harmony continues punching Angel.  Spike comes from being and throws her off of him.  She lands on the ground.  Spike helps Angel up.  

Angel grabs her, lifting her up off the ground.  She kicks him.  He lets her go, then swings at her.  She dodges it, and throws a few punches of her own.  Angel blocks all of them.  

He hits her in the face.  She retaliates with a kick to the stomach.  Angel flies back a couple of feet.  He looks to Spike.

ANGEL: Spike, a little help here!

SPIKE: I'm just enjoying the show, mate.

ANGEL: Harmony, stop this.

HARMONY: I won't stop until I have my soul.  I won't stop until I'm good.

She punches Angel.  He punches her back, then hits her again and adds a kick.  She crashes into the plane.

SPIKE: Finally, someone else gets a face full of airplane.

ANGEL: You can't get a soul.  It's too dangerous.

Harmony turns around, her face bloody.  She wipes some of the blood away.

HARMONY: You don't know what it's like being evil and trying to be good.

ANGEL: Um...I kinda do.

HARMONY: How could you?  You were either had a soul or were soulless...evil or good.  You've never been stuck in the middle.

ANGEL: Harmony, this is not the way.  I don't know –-

HARMONY: I almost killed a man last night.  If it weren't for you...

ANGEL: That was you?

She nods.

HARMONY: You don't know how hard it is.  I'm sorry. I do try, but it's just so hard.  

She sinks to the ground and begins crying. 

HARMONY: (cont'd) It's just so hard.

Spike walks over to Spike and puts a hand on his shoulder.  They both stare down at her as she continues to cry.  Neither one of them knows what to say.

**Wolfram & Hart, Angel's Office – Night **

Harmony sits in a chair.  Spike hands her a cup of blood.

HARMONY:(half whisper) Thank you.

Spike nods and takes a seat in another chair.  Angel sits at his desk, just looking at Harmony.  She is too ashamed to look back at him.

ANGEL: Harmony!

She looks up at him, and tries to force a smile.  It doesn't work.

ANGEL: (cont'd) I know you want to do good and I know you think that having a soul is the only way.  It's not the only way though.

HARMONY: I just figured it would be so much easier with a soul, you know.

SPIKE: It is hard being good.  But it's possible, poodle.  Before I got my soul, I was good.

HARMONY: Spike, give it a rest.  The only reason you did good was because you had that chip in your head, and after that Buffy made you her bitch.

Angel begins giggling.  Spike stands up, taking offense.

SPIKE: I was nobody's bitch.

HARMONY: Oh, Spike, get over yourself.  We all know that the only reason you went off and got your soul was because you wanted Buffy's love.

ANGEL: How is that working out for ya, buddy?

HARMONY: You would never do anything like that for me.

SPIKE: You're blood right, I wouldn't.

HARMONY: Once, not too long ago, I would be hurt by that, but now I'm a new woman.

She looks over at Angel.

HARMONY: (cont'd) The only reason you got your soul was because it was forced in you.

She leans forward, looking from one to the other.

HARMONY: (cont'd) I'm different.  I don't want a soul just to impress a woman...well, in my case, a man.  Nor do I need mine forced in me.  

Spike and Angel exchange glances.

HARMONY: (cont'd) I want it because I actually want to do good.

SPIKE: Harm, you may not realize it, but you are good.  

HARMONY: Right!

SPIKE: You actually feel some kind of remorse for what you've done.  When I had no soul, I felt nothing.

ANGEL: Spike's right.  You're better than the both of us...soul or not.  So instead of working on getting a soul, just keep doing what you're doing.  The good will come out because you're a good person.

Harmony takes this in and half smiles.  She stands up and walks towards the door.

**Wolfram & Hart, Lobby – Night **

Harmony walks past her desk and looks at her name plate.  She turns as she makes her way towards the elevator.  A single tear falls from her eye.

**Wolfram & Hart, Gunn's Office – Night **

Gunn sits at his desk staring off into space.

LORNE: (O.S.) Hey, champ!

Gunn looks up as Lorne walks into the office.

LORNE: (cont'd) A few of us are going to get together and have a few drinks.  I was wondering if you'd like to come.

GUNN: I don't think I can make it, Lorne.  I'm pretty busy here.

LORNE: Oh, is that the excuse now?  Listen, milk dud, we're all busy, but from time to time, you need to take a break.

GUNN: I just don't think it will be a good idea, that's all.

Fred walks into the office.

FRED: Come on, Gunn.  I think it will be good...for all of us.

GUNN: (suspicious) Are you guys planning on ganging up on me or something?

LORNE: No!  It's just been a long time since all of us has had any fun.  Remember what that was like?

Gunn just stares at Lorne.

LORNE: Didn't think so.  

FRED: So what do you say, Charles?  Will you join us?

**A Bar – Night**

Angel, Spike, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred all sit at a booth.  They are all talking and laughing.  

ANGEL: And Wes shot it in the eye with the crossbow.

FRED: You would've thought he'd use one of the guns, but I guess the crossbow worked good enough...at least for the moment.

ANGEL: But it was Gunn with his instrumental skills that saved us all.

GUNN: You should have seen how that demon held its head right before it exploded.

They all begin laughing again.

SPIKE: I can't believe I missed this.  

LORNE: You?  I seem to always miss all of the action.

SPIKE: Well, at least I had a ring side seat for the Harmony and Angel match.

GUNN: I still can't believe that Harmony wanted to get her soul.

SPIKE: Yes, and she put up a good fight.  Next time, I know who to put my money on.

ANGEL: This has been a long day.  I'm just so glad it's over.

Angel takes a sip of his drink and looks over to Fred.

ANGEL: (cont'd) Did Wes tell you what time he'd be here?

FRED: He's...um, not coming.

ANGEL: Why not?

FRED: He told me that he was worn out.  He just wanted to go to bed.

LORNE: Well, sweet dreams to Wesley.

FRED: (to herself) Yeah.

They continue enjoying themselves.

**Jollyburger****, Drive-thru – Night **

Wesley stands in front of a huge hamburger face, complete with arms and legs and a mouth as a speaker.

WESLEY: This was the last thing I expected to see.

Wesley looks around to see if anyone notices him.  He is alone.

WESLEY: (cont'd) This better work or that wizard is dead.

Wesley sprinkles the powder in that is in a bag over the hamburger statue, then holds his hand up, palms out, in front of him.  He clears his throat.

WESLEY: (cont'd) Mange sec Loa, alegba, accept this offering and open the gates of truth.

A red light flashes.  The Jollyburger statue comes to life and grows bigger.  Wesley takes a step back as the Jollyburger's eyes begin to glow red.

JOLLYBURGER: You!  You dare come back and call on the Loa.

WESLEY: I come in –-

JOLLYBURGER: I know why you've come again, human.  

WESLEY: Then you know of the mind wipe.

JOLLYBURGER: Yes!

WESLEY: I need to know my role.  What connection did I have with Connor?

JOLLYBURGER: The same as you did last time.

WESLEY: I don't remember.

JOLLYBURGER: You wanted to stop it from happening.  You failed.  It will still happen.  

WESLEY: I don't understand.  Stop what?

JOLLYBURGER: The vampire will kill his son.

WESLEY: No.

JOLLYBURGER: And once he does, this reality will be destroyed as with everyone in it.

WESLEY: What?

JOLLYBURGER: The vampire's spell not only wiped your memories, it altered reality.  If the vampire is not stopped, this reality will cease to exist.

WESLEY: How do I stop it?

JOLLYBURGER: The prophecy will not be stopped.  

WESLEY: There has to be a way.

JOLLYBURGER: There is.  But you don't have much time.

WESLEY: What is it?

JOLLYBURGER: The vampire must die or the vampire's child must die by the hands of another.  There is no other way.  Now bother me no more, human, or I will surely have you life.

It shrinks back to normal.  Wesley stands in amazement.  He begins to walk off.

WESLEY: (whispers) I can't kill Angel.

He stops as he realizes that:

WESLEY: (cont'd) Connor has to die.  And I'm the one who has to kill him.

**THE END**


End file.
